elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mankar Camoran (Oblivion)
|Base ID = }} Mankar Camoran is an Altmer and the leader of the Order of the Mythic Dawn. Background Born the illegitimate son of Camoran the Usurper and his Bosmer mistress Kaalys The Refugees, Mankar is the author of the Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes, and the founder of the Order of the Mythic Dawn, a Daedric cult dedicated to Mehrunes Dagon. He has two children, Ruma and Raven, who also serve the Prince of Destruction. Camoran appears to be a "typical" mage; in reality, however, he and his children appear to be immortal. It is unknown for sure how old Camoran is, but it is said that he was born in 3E 267, shortly after his father, Camoran the Usurper, died.The Refugees Biography Childhood Mankar Camoran was born to Haymon Camoran (better known as "Camoran the Usurper") and his Bosmer mistress. Mankar was born and raised in a shelter for war refugees in the region of Dwynnen. He and his mother lived there while his father Haymon waged a bloody war on across southern Tamriel. It is unknown exactly when he was born although it was certainly towards the end of the conflict as Camoran was described as a baby at the end of the year 3E 276, which was the exact date of the Usurper's death. Shortly after his birth, his mother (who the other refugees noted performed the birth entirely herself) left the shelter and never returned for her son. It is unknown who raised Camoran after the death of the Usurper. It is also unknown whether or not Haymon Camoran ever knew or cared that he had a child, or what became of his favorite mistress. Founding the Dawn Later, Camoran founded a Daedric cult called the Order of the Mythic Dawn. Mankar developed a close relationship with Prince of Destruction Mehrunes Dagon. Dagon granted Camoran his own plane of Oblivion which he shaped to resemble Dawn's Beauty, a vision of how he believed the world would look once he helped Dagon take control. Daedric invasion of Tamriel In 3E 433, Mankar plotted to destroy the Septim bloodline and prevent the Dragonfires from being lit, so that the barriers between Nirn and Oblivion could dissolve, allowing Dagon to enter the realm. The Mythic Dawn started by assassinating Emperor Uriel Septim VII's heirs, the Princes Geldall, Enman and Ebel Septim. This prompted Uriel to attempt to go into hiding, taking a secret escape route through the Imperial Prison out of the city. However, Camoran had apparently foreseen this and had one of his lieutenants, Eldamil, arrange Uriel's own assassination inside the escape route. Though the Mythic Dawn agents succeeded in murdering the Emperor, a prisoner in the Imperial Prison (who is the Hero) was sent away with the Amulet of Kings to Jauffre. There was one remaining heir to the Imperial throne, an illegitimate son named Martin Septim. Camoran apparently knew this and had Martin's home city, Kvatch, invaded and completely destroyed to kill Martin. Though the city was destroyed, Martin was safely brought to Weynon Priory by the Hero. However, in the meantime, Camoran had Mythic Dawn agents attack Weynon Priory and steal the Amulet of Kings. With the Amulet of Kings, Camoran entered Gaiar Alata to wait for the barriers between Nirn and Oblivion to dissolve completely, while the Hero and Martin collected several artifacts needed to follow him there. After being victorious in a great battle near Bruma, the Hero was sent to Gaiar Alata to kill Camoran and retrieve the Amulet of Kings. After fighting Camoran in his palace, Carac Agaialor, the Hero defeated him, which caused Gaiar Alata to dissolve. Gaiar Alata Mankar Camoran's Paradise, also known as "Gaiar Alata," is a small island realm in Oblivion created by Camoran by using the Mysterium Xarxes. When a member of the Mythic Dawn dies in his service, they ascend to the Paradise. While it appears heavenly, it is, in fact, quite hellish. In the Paradise, Mankar's followers are constantly attacked by daedra. If killed, they are not freed from their hell. Instead, they will be resurrected only to have to endure the process all over again. The only way to escape the Paradise is through a portal called the Forbidden Grotto. To gain access to the grotto, one must gain the Bands of the Chosen. These are only given to people who are highly trusted by Camoran. Once someone passes into the grotto, they are never heard from again. It is later found out that the Forbidden Grotto is not a place of salvation, but a torture chamber, from which the only method of escape is removal of the Bands. Such a feat is impossible by conventional methods. Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes Mankar Camoran's Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes is a four-volume set of books written by Camoran. The'' Commentaries'' are sought after by those who wish to join the Mythic Dawn. To join it, a potential initiate must find a secret meaning hidden within the books. The player character uses the books to recover the Amulet of Kings from Camoran. The books are: *''Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes: Book One'' *''Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes: Book Two'' *''Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes: Book Three'' *''Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes: Book Four'' Interactions Dagon Shrine Paradise Dialogue Paradise "I have waited a long time for you, Champion of Old Tamriel. You are the last gasp of a dying age. You breathe the stale air of false hope. How little you understand! You cannot stop Lord Dagon. The walls between our worlds are crumbling. The Mythic Dawn grows nearer with every rift in the firmament. Soon, very soon, the lines now blurred will be erased. Tamriel and Oblivion rejoined! The Mythic Age reborn! Lord Dagon shall walk Tamriel again. The world shall be remade. The new age shall rise from the ashes of the old. My vision shall be realized. Weakness will be purged from the world, and mortal and immortal alike purified in the refiner's fire. My long duel with the Septims is over, and I have the mastery. The Emperor is dead. The Amulet of Kings is mine. And the last defender of the last ragged Septim stands before me, in the heart of my power. Let us see who at last has proved the stronger!" If spoken to directly: "You came for the Amulet. Take it then!" Paradise While in Paradise, Mankar Camoran has various things to say about his realm. When first entering, he will announce: "So, the cat's-paw of the Septims arrives at last. You didn't think you could take me unawares, here of all places? In the Paradise that I created? Look now upon my Paradise. Gaiar Alata, in the old tongue. A vision of the past... and the future." At the Savage Garden, he will say: "Behold the Savage Garden, where my disciples are tempered for a higher destiny: to rule over Tamriel Reborn. If you are truly the hero of destiny, as I hope, the Garden will not hold you for long. Lift your eyes to Carac Agaialor, my seat at the pinnacle of Paradise. I shall await you there." After obtaining the Bands of the Chosen: "How little you understand! You cannot stop Lord Dagon! The Principalities have sparkled as gems in the black reaches of Oblivion since the First Morning. Many are their names and the names of their masters: the Coldharbour of Meridia, Peryrite's Quagmire, the ten Moonshadows of Mephala, and... ... and Dawn's Beauty, the Princedom of Lorkhan... misnamed 'Tamriel' by deluded mortals. Yes, you understand now. Tamriel is just one more Daedric realm of Oblivion, long since lost to its Prince when he was betrayed by those that served him. Lord Dagon cannot invade Tamriel, his birthright! He comes to liberate the Occupied Lands! Ask yourself! How is it that mighty gods die, yet the Deadra stand incorruptible? How is it that the Daedra forthrightly proclaim themselves to man, while the gods cower behind statues and the faithless words of traitor-priests? It is simple... they are not gods at all. The truth has been in front of you since first you were born: the Daedra are the true gods of this universe. Julianos and Dibella and Stendarr are all Lorkhan's betrayers, posing as divinities in a principality that has lost its guiding light. What are Scholarship, Love, and Mercy when compared to Fate, Night, and Destruction? The gods you worship are trifling shadows of First Causes. They have tricked you for Ages. Why do you think your world has always been contested ground, the arena of powers and immortals? It is Tamriel, the realm of Change, brother to Madness, sister to Deceit. Your false gods could not entirely rewrite history. Thus you remember tales of Lorkhan, vilified, a dead trickster, whose heart came to Tamriel. But if a god can die, how does his heart survive? He is daedroth! TAMRIEL AE DAEDROTH! "This heart is the heart of the world, for one was made to satisfy the other." You all remember this. It is in every legend. Daedra cannot die, so your so-called gods cannot erase him from your minds completely." After advancing through the Forbidden Grotto: "Well done, champion! Your progress is swift and sure. Perhaps you will reach me after all. You think I mock you? Not at all. In your coming, I hear the footsteps of Fate. You are the last defender of decadent Tamriel. I am the midwife of the Mythic Dawn, Tamriel Reborn. I welcome you, if you truly are the agent of Fate. I tire of the self-styled heroes who set themselves in my path, only to prove unworthy in the event." Conversations Dagon Shrine Mythic Dawn Acolytes: "Praise be!" Harrow: "Praise be!" Mankar Camoran: "The Dragon Throne is empty, and we hold the Amulet of Kings! Praise be to your Brothers and Sisters! Great shall be their reward in Paradise!" Mythic Dawn Acolytes: "Praise be!" Harrow: "Praise be!" Mankar Camoran: "Hear now the words of Lord Dagon. "When I walk the earth again, the Faithful among you shall receive your reward: to be set above all other Mortals forever." "As for the rest: the weak shall be winnowed; the timid shall be cast down; the mighty shall tremble at my feet and pray for pardon."" Mythic Dawn Acolytes: "So sayeth Lord Dagon. Praise be!" Harrow: "So sayeth Lord Dagon. Praise be!" Mankar Camoran: "Your reward, Brothers and Sisters! The time of Cleansing draws nigh. I go now to Paradise. I shall return with Lord Dagon at the coming of the Dawn!" Harrow: "We have a new Brother who wishes to bind himself to the service of Lord Dagon." Ruma Camoran: "Advance, initiate!" Quotes Trivia *In , Mankar Camoran is voiced by British actor Terence Stamp, who would later voice the Prophet of Truth in Halo 3. *Camoran appears in the game as an Altmer, although his mother is a Bosmer. This goes against the rule of interbreeding in The Elder Scrolls, where the child is generally the race of the mother. *When the Hero of Kvatch enters the Forbidden Grotto, Mankar Camoran names some of the planes of Oblivion, but relates them to the wrong Princes. *He cannot be killed at the Dagon Shrine, if he is attacked, he will stop his sermon, open a portal, and leave. *It is revealed in his commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes that he may actually be able to use the Thu'um; he described that he could speak in a new language, and after three days he could speak fire. This, coupled with the fact that he can wear the Amulet of Kings, may imply that he is a Dragonborn. Appearances * * * The Oblivion Crisis * de:Mankar Camoran es:Mankar Camoran (Oblivion) ru:Манкар Каморан pl:Mankar Camoran nl:Mankar Camoran no:Mankar Camoran uk:Манкар Каморан fr:Mankar Camoran it:Mankar Camoran Category:Oblivion: Authors Category:Oblivion: Mythic Dawn Members Category:Oblivion: Half-Breeds Category:Oblivion: Camoran Dynasty Members